The Night Fury Pack of Berk
by JustANormalHTTYDFan
Summary: One day, a mysterious waves hits the Earth and cause the entirety of the Human race to turn into Night Fury's...how will Berk adapt to this? What will the human-turned-Night Fury's think about this? And how does Toothless feel about this all? One thing's for sure: Life will never be the same on Planet Earth.


**Hey everyone! I'm back and with a new story too! This one is titled the Night Fury Pack of Berk, and will basically be a transformation story...but for the entire Human race :) You'll understand soon enough. This story is not gonna be like my others, its gonna get a new chapter whenever I feel like writing one and will most likely not have a villain...at least not yet.**

**So with that explained, let's just get straight into:**

**Chapter One: Transformation**

* * *

Far, far away from prehistoric Earth, was the sun known as Kepler Omega Orion T-326-F, located in the Galactic Horizons.

The sun was one of the first suns to ever shine in the universe, having given life to multiple galaxies of aliens and creatures on different planets, and now it was about to change life for an entire planet again.

The sun slowly shrank and shrank before exploding outwards in a bright burst of color, turning entire Asteroids into dust.

A wave of energy came from the sun, heading in all directions as it slowly started building up energy for something.

Meanwhile, just outside the Milky Way galaxy was the alien research space station known as the Horizon Expansion.

The ship was meant to obverse and document the entire galaxy and determine if sentient life on planets in that galaxy would EVER reach their level of intelligence.

Of course, the top two contenders for the smartest creatures in the Milky Way were the Human species and the Night Fury species.

Unfortunately, the Night Fury species was dying out and by the time they would secure the funding to protect the species, it would already be too late.

And no matter how intelligent the humans were, they were still primitive compared to the technologically advanced civilization of the Hijrah.

So with no results found, the space station was shutting down and the Milky Way was to be deemed a forbidden galaxy among the poisonous Sarfi galaxy and the inhabitable Centurion galaxy.

An alien spoke in a strange language and then pointed at a monitor, which showed the wave was about to hit their station.

The wave hit, and somehow by pure chance a vial of Night Fury DNA mixed with the wave, causing it to mutate and take on the Night Fury genes and DNA.

The station exploded from a surge overload through the main fusion reactor, causing all the aliens onboard to perish with their research and knowledge.

But the wave was still heading for Earth at a break-neck speed, and little did the species of Earth know...

The Night Fury race would be revived back into the millions, even billions. But the Human race would be the cost of that revival.

* * *

Toothless had been content and even happy with being the last Night Fury on the face of Earth, he was unique and that was fine by the dragon.

The only other Night Fury's that Toothless had seen (Besides himself, of course) were his parents, who died only a few weeks after he had met them.

So, Toothless was ok with being the last Night Fury, after all, he had Hiccup and Berk to keep him happy.

Sometimes Toothless worried that Hiccup worried about him being alone, but Toothless knew that eventually, Hiccup would realize he's not alone and that he has him.

Toothless had been asleep and dreaming of fish and flying when he felt a weird cold chill go down his spine and he looked around dreamland to see a lot of weird things.

Hiccup with forty feet and a huge head, Fishlegs talking so loud that the world was cracking, and multiple boats on fire with himself strapped to them.

Toothless shot awake with a few deep breaths, panting heavily as he felt the dragon equivalent of a cold sweat.

*Ahh, ahh, just...just a weird dream* Toothless mumbled in the language of the dragons, which had multiple names ranging from Dragonese to dragon-speak to thought-speak, but Toothless just called it the language of the dragons.

That's when Toothless realized something, everything around him was cast in a deep purple and blue glow similar to that of a Night Fury's fire.

Toothless padded up to the window in Hiccup's room and looked out at the horizon, the glow was covering the entire Earth.

*What in the name of the Dragons of the North...* Toothless muttered in confused before he heard Hiccup screaming.

Toothless spun around and ran to the crying boy, who was gripping his blanket like a hatchling holding onto a parent.

Hiccup shoot awake with tears pouring from his eyes, the boy's deep green eyes filled with pain.

"B-bud...I don't...I don't feel so good..." Hiccup mumbled and climbed out of bed only to hit the floor with a groan.

"I don't...I don't know...why does it hurt...Toothless...why...it hurts..." Hiccup mumbled again and then screamed in pain, clutching his leg.

Toothless had at first thought that maybe the light was causing Hiccup to experience phantom pains like most amputees, but this was disproven when Toothless noticed HIcucp's leg.

The leg was growing back at an accelerated rate, but instead of growing back as a human limb...it was that of a Night Fury.

Hiccup screamed again and hit the floor, his skin taking on a dark bluish hue in color before fading to black.

Toothless tried to nuzzle Hiccup, and the boy hugged the Night Fury's neck while screaming in pure agony.

*Hiccup...* Toothless whined and Hiccup lost his grip, slipping onto his back on the floor with a loud thud.

That's when Toothless noticed hundreds of scales growing along Hiccup's skin, claws replacing the boy's fingernails and toenails as well as the boy's eyes becoming like that of a dragon.

Hiccup screamed and rolled onto his stomach, his green shirt tearing and stretching as two big black stubs formed from below his shoulder blades.

The black 'stubs' formed into big leather black wings that looked all too similar to Toothless' wings.

Hiccup screamed again as a long tail slowly grew out from at the base of Hiccup's back, with two small jet-black tail fins forming on the end of the tail.

Hiccup moaned and groaned as his teeth fell out, being replaced with the famous retractable teeth of a Night Fury.

Eight small nubs formed on Hiccup's head, each jet-black and looking extremely similar to Toothless' nubs.

All of Hiccup's clothes tore and fell off to the side as the boy grew from human-sized to that of a fledgling Night Fury.

Hiccup screamed again as his skeleton started reshaping from that of a human to that of a Night Fury.

*STOICK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THAT'S MORE IMPORTANT THEN HELPING ME WITH HICCUP!* Toothless roared but Stoick responded with his own pained scream from downstairs.

Everyone on Berk was screaming except for the dragon's, who were somehow sleeping through this, unlike Toothless.

Toothless then looked back at Hiccup, who was now almost completely a Night Fury in body.

Hiccup screamed again as his internal organs shifted and the transformation finished, Hiccup being knocked in a coma as his entire body became weak from the energy required for the process.

*Hiccup...* Toothless mumbled and nudged Hiccup in worry.

The rational part of Toothless wanted to disbelieve that it was Hiccup right in front of him, their's no way one member of species could change to another species.

But the part of Toothless that saw the transformation, the part of Toothless that loved and cared about his rider and best friend more than anything, allowed Toothless to believe it truly was Hiccup in front of him and not just a Night Fury.

Toothless looked Hiccup up and down multiple times, even though Hiccup had grown as a Night Fury he was still only about half as big as Toothless.

Toothless recognized Hiccup's height as being that of a fledgling, which meant that Toothless still dwarfed over Hiccup in size and scale.

*Gothi, maybe...maybe she can help...* Toothless mumbled and bite down lightly on the scruff of Hiccup's neck, lifting the young fledgling onto his back.

Toothless quickly moved over to the door, opening it with his claws and quickly descending the stairs in a fast sprint.

When Toothless made it to the bottom, he glanced over at Stoick's door and cracked it open a bit using his tail, allowing him to see inside.

Stoick was now almost as big as Toothless, and also a Night Fury as well except he had the dragon equivalent of a big belly.

Toothless shook his head and ran out from the Haddock house, finding multiple Night Fury's sleeping here or there with shredded clothing and discarded ax's nearby.

*Has...has everyone been...turned into a Night Fury?* Toothless whispered to himself in pure shock, quickly running up the hill to Gothi's hut.

Toothless managed to make it into the hut, only to find an undersized gray Night Fury elder instead of Gothi.

*Seriously? Even Gothi too?* Toothless whispered and then shook his head before running back down the mountainside and to the Great Hall.

Toothless forced the Great Hall's heavy huge doors open with all his strength, quickly making his way inside and depositing Hiccup next to the still burning firepit.

Toothless checked Hiccup's breathing and heartbeat, looking over the dragon's facial futures before sighing in sadness.

*He's gonna into the waiting coma* Toothless whispered to himself and took a deep breath.

The waiting coma only came when a dragon's body was really really close to shutting down and dying, and when a dragon entered the waiting coma they could sleep for centuries until the conditions became perfect and they awoke.

In the waiting coma, dragons didn't age or even get hungry or tired, all biological functions slowed to an almost halt in order to save the dragon's life.

One of the ways for a dragon to enter a waiting coma was if they're body went through a sporadic and sudden change or injury, and since Hiccup had just changed species that was most likely the cause.

Toothless himself was familiar with the waiting coma, as after the battle of the Red Death he had fallen into one because he had broken his back and skull in the crash, which Hiccup didn't know.

Toothless had been in the waiting coma for weeks while his amazing draconic healing abilities fixed his broken back and skull, allowing him to eventually rise from the waiting coma only hours before Hiccup woke up from his own coma.

But since they were not dealing with a physical injury, there was no way to tell when Hiccup nor the rest of Berk would wake from their waiting coma's.

So Toothless had to play the waiting game and try to figure out what combination of things would wake them from waiting coma.

Toothless grabbed a few big logs and threw them into the firepit before sending a massive plasma blast into the pit, causing the fire to swell in size and heat.

Hiccup shivered slightly in his sleep from the heat, purring lightly and shifting towards Toothless' paws.

*Heat must be one of the things, but what are the others? And how many requirements am I gonna have to fulfill for Hiccup to emerge from waiting coma?* Toothless asked to himself and nuzzled Hiccup's neck in worry.

*I'll...I'll just have to keep trying...yeah* Toothless whispered to himself and then quickly left to go do things.

* * *

The first thing Toothless had done was shove almost every Night Fury on Berk except for Hiccup into a pile, said pile taking up the entire old Dragon Training arena.

Toothless almost laughed, the pile was ridiculously large and if he jumped in he might never find his way back out from it.

The next thing Toothless did was alert the rest of the dragon's...that wasn't fun. Half of the dragons had flipped out at their humans becoming dragons, the rest just worried and panicked.

Toothless then moved on to figuring out how to wake Hiccup, it was a process that Toothless found to be increasingly difficult and...very annoying.

*Come on you Thor damned idea, work* Toothless growled and shoved a bowl of steaming hot cooked salmon next to Hiccup's nose while covering Hiccup with a blanket and making the firepit hotter.

Hiccup only shivered a bit before falling back asleep, and Toothless growled while slamming his paw down into the bowl, sending the salmon onto Toothless' head.

*Gods damn it! I've been trying for three gods forsaken weeks and nothing is working!* Toothless growled before freezing and slurping up the salmon with a purr.

Toothless moved over to one side of the Great Hall, which was covered in either x'd off images or check-mark images, each either helping or not helping Hiccup emerge just a bit from waiting coma.

Toothless tail slammed into a bowl of Dragon-Nip, dumping it all over Hiccup. The fire grew hotter and a small basket of haddock fish fell over and landed in front of Hiccup.

*G-go...gods...* Hiccup moaned and blinked his eyes open in pain, his vision blurry and his stomach aching from hunger.

Toothless whipped around and let out a happy squeal at seeing Hiccup slightly awake, he ran over and nuzzled the human-turned-dragon.

*T-Toothless...w-why does...my voice sound so weird...why do you seem a bit...smaller...Where is...everyone...* Hiccup mumbled and then looked down at himself.

*Toothless, why the hell am I a Night Fury!?* Hiccup roared in shock, rearing up and collapsing on top of Toothless, who winced at the loudness of the roar.

*Hiccup, calm down* Toothless told Hiccup, who faced Toothless in shock.

*Calm down?! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN YOU CAN TALK AND THE FACT THAT IM NOW A NIGHT FURY!* Hiccup roared in panic as he flailed around, his wings and tail hitting multiple things in the room.

*Hiccup! Hiccup! Calm down before you have a heart attack! You need to calm down, you just got out of waiting coma and if you don't calm down I'll be forced to calm you down!* Toothless growled and Hiccup continued panicking.

*Alright, I'm sorry about this* Toothless whined and jumped onto Hiccup, using his sheer size and weight to pin the fledgling Night Fury.

*T-Toothless! Get off! Your gonna crush me!* Hiccup yelled and Toothless rolled his eyes.

*Oh come on, I don't weight that much compared to some of the other dragons. Also, I'm not getting off you until you've calmed down* Toothless hummed and Hiccup seemed to freak out more.

*How can I be calm?! IM A NIGHT FURY NOT A HUMAN! EVERYTHING IS SO...wrong...* Hiccup muttered and slowly but surely took deep calming breaths.

*That's it Hiccup, take some deep breaths, that's it* Toothless purred and Hiccup eventually took one massive deep breath.

*I'm better now...t-thanks* Hiccup mumbled while taking a few deep breaths, blinking slowly to keep himself from panicking.

*Don't mention it* Toothless purred and Hiccup took a deep breath.

Hiccup had always imagined being able to hear Toothless' voice, being able to talk to the dragon and know for sure that Toothless understood him.

But now that he actually could hear Toothless, understand the dragon's deep words...he couldn't find himself able to speak.

Toothless' voice was deep and pretty thick, but sound similar to Hiccup's voice in some way. Toothless' voice was filled with so much care and love that Hiccup felt tears well up in his eyes

*Bud...* Hiccup mumbled as Toothless climbed off the fledgling, the fledgling crying majorly.

*H-hey, why are you crying...* Toothless whined in confusion, he thought he hadn't hurt Hiccup with his weight but maybe he had...

*Its nothing just...I never thought I would get to hear your voice...to know you understand everything I say...I mean I always had a clue that you did but I was never sure so it just seemed stupid but now I know...* Hiccup mumbled and tried to stand only to fall.

Toothless rushed over and slowly helped Hiccup into a standing position, purring lightly into the fledgling's side.

*Its ok Hiccup, I never expected to be able to talk to you and have you UNDERSTAND me...it's kinda...good to finally have you respond to my endless chatter* Toothless remarked before chuckling slightly.

*You do not know how many weird looks the other dragons would send me for ENDLESSLY talking to you like you would respond...well guess we sure showed them...* Toothless explained and Hiccup chuckled.

*Same here, the faces of the other Riders were hilarious when I'd talk to you about things that they thought you didn't understand...* Hiccup mumbled and Toothless smirked.

*Just for the record, I understood everything you've ever said...except for the word kiss and that thing you do with Astrid* Toothless told the boy with a shiver, and Hiccup was confused.

*Thing? What thing?* Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed before walking over to a wall.

Toothless pressed his draconic lips up against the wall and mimicked what Hiccup and Astrid did...called kissing.

*Oh! That's called kissing, it's how certain humans show that they love each other* Hiccup explained and Toothless seemed to make an 'oohhhh' face.

*Humans are weird, why would you suck the air out of your fellow human's lungs? We dragon's show affection by licking, nuzzling or purring. So get used to it considering, well, THIS* Toothless mumbled and gestured to Hiccup's entire body.

Hiccup took in a sharp breath at the reminder that he was no longer human but a Night Fury, the idea didn't seem so bad but it was just so strange and...different that Hiccup hoped that Toothless had a way to undo it.

*Bud, how did...THIS...happen...* Hiccup asked quietly and Toothless sighed with a whine.

*I...I don't know...* Toothless answered quietly, his voice thin and struggling to tell Hiccup.

Hiccup took in a few deep breaths to keep himself from freaking out, the fledgling looking down at himself before drawing a confused face.

*Wait, why am I smaller than you?* Hiccup asked with a whine, his shoulders and wings falling limp.

*Sorry Hiccup, but I'm older than you by a good amount, not as old as Stoick or Gobber but definitely an adult* Toothless answer with a purr, walking up to Hiccup with a smirk.

*How old? And what age am I? Am I still seventeen?* Hiccup asked in confusion and Toothless took in a deep breath.

*You're still seventeen, which makes you a fledgling. Don't worry, you'll reach adolescence soon, in about a year or two* Toothless answered and Hiccup was confused.

*Wait, you didn't answer my question, how old are you?* Hiccup questioned and Toothless sighed.

*Alright, fine, I'm twenty-nine if you really wanted to know* Toothless admitted and Hiccup was shocked.

*Wow, your pretty young* Hiccup mumbled and Toothless growled with a glare.

*How old did you think I was? And anyway, I'm still old enough to boss you around or even kick your ass if you go too far, so watch it, mister,* Toothless told Hiccup, who shrugged.

*Back before all this I had no idea how old you were, sometimes you seemed to be five or ten, other times eighty or ninety years old* Hiccup remarked and Toothless held his head up high, which made Hiccup gulp loudly from the fact that Toothless was still tall as all hell.

*I may seem old but I'm twenty-nine, still old enough however to be your big brother or even a parent so watch it, my hearing is very sharp and my pride is very big* Toothless told Hiccup, who chuckled.

*More like your ego instead of your pride* Hiccup mumbled and Toothless glared.

*Ok, ok, don't injure your pride, got it* Hiccup told his adult Night Fury best friend quickly, who smiled and nuzzled Hiccup.

*Wait, how did Astrid react to me becoming a Night Fury...Oh, Thor, how did DAD react!?* Hiccup yelled in a panic, he knew Vikings were quick to act and slow to think when it came to things that they didn't understand.

*Umm, well...they don't know you're a Night Fury...* Toothless mumbled and glanced away at the suddenly very interesting wall.

*Toothless, how could they not know I'm a Night Fury?* Hiccup asked in confusion and Toothless took a deep breath.

*Because they also...turned into...Night Fury's...and they are still in waiting coma* Toothless mumbled and Hiccup gapped.

*Everyone's turned into a Night Fury...how is this possible...wait, what's waiting coma?* Hiccup asked and Toothless took in a deep breath.

*When a dragon goes through a sudden change or injury that might be life-threatening, they enter a form of sleep similar to your coma that allows them to survive without food, water, or anything for THOUSANDS of years* Toothless explained and Hiccup was confused.

*What? How is that possible?* Hiccup asked and Toothless took a deep breath.

*It seems that the waiting coma causes a dragon's body to slow down to an almost halt, your bodily functions slow so much they almost cease and your age at a rate so slow you could live for millions of years in a waiting coma* Toothless explained and then took in a sharp breath.

*The problem is, is that because your bodily functions come to a halt, so does your brain. That means that during waiting coma, your asleep the entire time and can't remember anything that happens during it* Toothless explained and Hiccup was confused.

*How do you know this exists? And how do we wake them up? How did I wake up?* Hiccup asked quickly and Toothless raised a paw, gesturing for Hiccup to slow down.

*I know it exists because I've been in it before, and we can wake them up using the same method used for you. For different situations, it requires different methods to wake a waiting coma dragon, but since we know the solution to this situation we can do it* Toothless answered and Hiccup tilted his head like a confused hatchling.

*How?* Hiccup asked and Toothless took in a deep breath.

*One bowl of dragon nip, a nice warm fire, and some haddock fish* Toothless explained and Hiccup tried to walk, only to fall face flat against the ground of the Great Hall.

*T-then we need to...gah, we need to wake them all up and...why am I so hungry!* Hiccup moaned and clutched his growling stomach with his paws.

*That must be why you entered waiting coma, you must be so hungry your body decided that you were starving to death. Here, eat* Toothless stated and pushed some fish over to Hiccup.

*Raw?! What if I get sick?!* Hiccup asked and Toothless gave him a look.

*Right, I'm a dragon, I don't get sick from raw fish...need to remember that* Hiccup mumbled and slowly moved his head towards the fish.

Hiccup quickly picked up a few fish and did what Toothless normally did to swallow, which felt so wrong considering that he was swallowing huge fish that would make a human choke.

Hiccup's instincts screamed at him that he was choking, but yet the fish was sliding down Hiccup's huge throat like it was nothing.

*Gah, so weird* Hiccup mumbled and licked his lips, the fish actually tasting kinda...nice.

Three minutes later and Hiccup had a nice full belly, and Toothless was proud that Hiccup was adapting pretty well to being a Night Fury.

*Alright, let me teach you how to walk* Toothless started but Hiccup glared at the dragon.

*I think I can walk, bud* Hiccup growled and tried walking on two legs before falling face flat, he then tried four legs only to hit the ground again.

*I...I need a little...help. I'm not used to having four legs instead of two...or rather one and a prosthetic* Hiccup mumbled and Toothless smirked before using his head to lift Hiccup up.

Toothless quickly taught Hiccup how to walk with four legs, with surprising patience and even care when Hiccup fell over and over again.

Eventually, Hiccup got the hang of it and managed to learn how to walk, even though he would still lean on Toothless for both emotional and physical support.

They made it through the village and towards the arena, where all the sleeping Fury's were.

*M-maybe we shouldn't wake them all, just yet* Hiccup mumbled and Toothless was confused.

*Why? Don't you want Astrid and the rest awake?* Toothless asked and Hiccup nodded.

*Oh gods yes, I do. But remember how I FREAKED out when I woke up? Imagine having to deal with that times the entire human-turned-Night Fury population of Berk!* Hiccup explained his reasoning and Toothless winced as that came to mind.

*Yeah, best not. We should only wake a few and one at a time* Toothless remarked and they looked over the pile.

*I think the Twins first, they're crazy but maybe just crazy enough to accept this change pretty quickly* Hiccup remarked and Toothless nodded.

*Your right, but we're not getting Fishlegs or Snotlout, those two are way too much to handle right now. I'm thinking Astrid might understand if you explain it to her while I sit on her* Toothless told Hiccup, who tilted his head confused.

*Why would you sit on her?* Hiccup asked and Toothless gave Hiccup a look.

*Because when some dragons wake up from waiting coma, they can be extremely violent because they're disoriented and confused. And since Astrid hit you enough playfully as a human...* Toothless remarked and both shivered.

*Yeah, best if you sit on her when we do wake her, just in case. I was thinking the next ones should be my Dad and Gobber* Hiccup told Toothless, who hummed.

*Gobber would be pretty easy, just might need a few...hours to get it through his head. Stoick though...* Toothless crooned and then shivered.

*Yeah, maybe your right. But we'll wake him up anyways, but AFTER we've woken everyone else up first and they can back us up* Hiccup stated and then purred.

*Shall we get to work, bud?* Hiccup asked and Toothless grabbed a sleeping Astrid from the pile, who was just as big as Hiccup.

*We shall, my human-turned-Night Fury friend* Toothless remarked and they quickly got to work carrying one dragon by one to the Great Hall.

* * *

A few hours later and everyone was completely woken up, and just before sundown too.

Astrid had screeched her head off when she woke up, and if Toothless hadn't been sitting on her then she would have probably destroyed the Great Hall.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut had accepted the whole Night Fury thing pretty easily, and then they started planning pranks they could do using their plasma blasts and other abilities.

Gobber had taken an hour or two to come to terms that he wasn't dreaming, but once he did he eventually started looking on the bright side of things as usual.

And that left Stoick, who Toothless and Gobber had to sit on to keep from blowing a hole in the side of the Great Hall. The former human Chief had taken HOURS to accept the Night Fury thing as real, and even then he still didn't like it.

And then that leads to the current situation: Who was going to lead them?

Until either a way to reverse the Night Fury thing was found or they just accepted the situation and didn't try to fix it, they needed a leader.

*I say...T!* Tuffnut remarked with a smirk, striding over to Toothless and patting the adult on the back, making Toothless stare at the Twins in bewilderment.

*Yeah, I agree with Tuff, Toothless is big, strong...handsome* Ruffnut remarked with a smirk and Toothless leaned back from Ruffnut, glancing at Hiccup for support.

*Sorry bud, you're on your own* Hiccup told Toothless, who growled and glared at Hiccup.

*Thank you so much for the backup* Toothless mumbled sarcastically and Astrid stepped forward.

*Even as Night Fury's, I think Stoick should still lead us, he was our human Chief so that shouldn't change as Night Fury's* Astrid remarked and moved over to Stoick, who stood really tall but not as tall as Toothless.

Gobber looked conflicted between Toothless and Stoick, which surprised the two.

*Stoick, you're a great leader...but you don't know how dragon society works, hell you can barely walk and I'm still limping. If someones qualified to lead us...its the most experience Night Fury, otherwise known as Toothless* Gobber explained and moved over to Toothless' side.

*Come on, Gobber, you can't think a scaley beast is more qualified to lead us than a Viking chief?* Stoick asked and Gobber shook his head.

*That 'scaley beast' is the only one of us who can even properly walk, let alone defend us and lead us. Plus, we're not humans or Vikings right now, we're Night Fury's* Gobber pointed out and sat by Toothless' side.

*Stoick, can I just defend myself in saying i do not want to steal the leadership position from you, you're Hiccup's Dad and I kinda want to stay in your good graces considering you're the sire of my best friend* Toothless defended himself and made sure his teeth were retracted.

Stoick only glared.

There was one person left, the only one who hadn't taken either side. Hiccup.

*Hiccup?* Toothless asked worried from the fledgling's silence, and Hiccup looked up weakly.

*P-please...don't make me chose between you...* Hiccup asked and Toothless cried out, moving over to Hiccup and wrapping his wings around the young fledgling.

*Its ok Hiccup, you don't have to choose. I don't want you too if YOU don't want too...its ok* Toothless whispered and nuzzled Hiccup's neck.

*Thank you...* Hiccup whispered into his best friend's chest, listening to Toothless' loud heart-beat.

Eventually, Toothless walked back over to his group, leaving Hiccup to remain outside the voting party and be an outside judge.

*Since Toothless has three people backing him up to be the leader, and my Dad only has one...that means Toothless is leader* Hiccup announced and Stoick growled lowly.

*I cannot believe a black beast actually...* Stoick mumbled and Tuff smirked.

*To be fair, you're also a Night Fury so...your kinda insulting yourself a bit* Tuff remarked and Stoick glared, causing Tuff to shut up.

*So LEADER, what's the plan* Stoick growled in anger, and Toothless took a deep breath before glancing over at Hiccup.

*He's not gonna stop being mad at me is he?* Toothless asked and Hiccup shook his head.

*Not in a trillion years* Hiccup replied back and Toothless sighed before turning to them all.

You could literally see the gears in Toothless' head turning, the dragon formulating a plan.

*First, we'll remodel the village into an environment much more suited for a Night Fury, then we'll set up a basic form of order and law, then we'll wake up the second group before moving onto the rest* Toothless planned out and everyone nodded, but Toothless raised his paw.

*But before we do ANY of that, I need to teach you all how and what it means to be a dragon!* Toothless told them with his famous gummy smile.

Everyone visibly showed eyes full of fear, except for Ruffnut who had somehow developed a crush on Toothless.

This was gonna be interesting.

* * *

**If your wondering whether or not Ruffnut has any hopes to become Toothless' mate...let's just say NEGETIVE, NOPE, NOT HAPPENING is Toothless' answer. Also, they will not be turning back to Humans...ever, the only human we see is Hiccup and that was just before he himself transformed, the Human race has all been transformed into the Night Fury species. So yeah, this will be fun.**

**Also, if your wondering about the timeline, I'm gonna state that its for sure after HTTYD1, but its before any of the events of the TV shows or the second and third movies. If your wondering if we'll ever get to the events and characters of those pieces of media...maybe. Depends on where the story wants to go.**

**The next chapter will most likely contain Toothless trying his hardest to train the awaken Berkians on how to be Night Fury's, which is gonna be fun. We'll also see Toothless and Stoick butting heads and Toothless starting to treat Hiccup like the human-turned-Night Fury is his little brother or hatchling (More of the second :)**

**So yeah, with that said, I'll see you next time!**

**This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


End file.
